1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, because a transistor made of metal oxide semiconductor has higher carrier mobility and thus better electrical performance and simpler manufacturing process than the conventional method, a metal-oxide-semiconductor thin film transistor (MOSTFT) with higher performance exhibits rapid developments and promising applications.
A thin film transistor (TFT) generally applies silicon nitride (SiNx) as a gate insulating layer and a passivation layer. Concerning the leakage problem of the components in the MOSTFT, it is a must using silicon oxide (SiOx) with a high film-forming temperature as material of the gate insulating layer, and using silicon oxynitride (SiOxNy) with low film-forming temperature as the passivation layer.
Since the passivation layer formed of SiOxNy has a looser structure causing pinhole defects, the surrounding moisture may possibly react with a signal line through the pinhole so as to make corrosion and electric disconnection in the circuit.
In view of foregoing, there exists a need of providing an improved method that sufficiently overcomes the above problem in the MOSTFT.